starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
R2-D2
right|310px R2-D2 var en astromekanikerdroide med heroiske trekk. Han ble bygget av Naboos kongelige ingeniører, og arbeidet for dronningen. Da Naboo ble blokkert av Handelsføderasjonen, og dronning Amidala og følge måtte flykte gjennom blokaden, var det R2 som gjorde dette mulig, gjennom å redde skjoldet på skipet deres. Skadene førte dem til Tatooine, hvor de måtte mellomlande for å reparere disse, på sin vei til galaksens hovedstad, Coruscant. Her møtte R2 sin fremtidige partner og venn, C-3PO, samt den unge og kraftsensitive piloten Anakin Skywalker. R2 fungerte som astromekaniker for ham, da han ved et uhell kom til å havne i romkampene under slaget ved Naboo, hvor han ved hjelp av noe flaks presterte å ødelegge Handelsføderasjonens kontrollskip. Ti år senere tjente R2 fortsatt Amidala, som nå var senator. Hun kom av sikkerhetshensyn i kontakt med Anakin igjen, og de reiste etter et opphold på Naboo til Tatooine, for å redde Anakins mor. Her møtte R2 igjen 3PO. Anakin maktet ikke å redde sin mor, og etter gravferden hennes dro han med Padme til Geonosis. 3PO ble også med. På Geonosis havnet R2 og 3PO i mye trøbbel, men grunnet R2 kom de helskinnet fra det. Etter slaget på Geonosis var de vitne til Anakin og Padmes hemmelige bryllup på Naboo. left|310px Tre år senere deltok R2 i redningsaksjonen av kansler Palpatine, sammen med Anakin og Obi-Wan Kenobi. Der maktet han å ta rotta på to superkampdroider alene. Aksjonen endte med suksess. Etter Klonekrigene kom både R2 og 3PO i kaptain Antilles av Tantive IV sitt eierskap. Årsaken var personlige tragedier for både Anakin og Padme. 3POs minne ble slettet, fordi han visste for meget om de to, som at deres to hemmelige tvillinger fortsatt var i live. Man slettet imidlertid ikke R2 sitt, årsaken kan ha vært R2s manglende taleevner. I 19 år tjente de to kaptein Antilles, før de atter skulle få en ny mester. Da Tantive IV ble kapret av Imperiet, fordi man visste at prinsesse Leia, datteren til Padme og Anakin, hadde tegningene over Imperiets nye supervåpen, Dødsstjernen, gav hun disse til R2. Sammen med 3PO flyktet han med en rømningskapsel til Tatooine. Her ble de fanget av jawaer, og havnet til slutt innunder Luke Skywalker, sønn av Padme og Anakin, sitt eierskap. R2 rømte fra sin nye mester for å få overlevert planene til jedimesteren Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke fant ham før han rakk å komme frem, men det tok ikke lang tid før Obi-Wan dukket opp og reddet dem fra sandfolket. thumb|310px|R2-D2 på Dagobah. Obi-Wan og Luke bestemte seg for sammen å overlevere planene til Opprørsalliansen. Veien ble lang og kronglete, og innebar blant annet en risikabel tur om bord Dødsstjernen, hvor man reddet prinsesse Leia, blant annet ved hjelp av R2. Obi-Wan døde under dette korstoget. Etter dette kom imidlertid planene endelig frem, og R2 fungerte som Lukes astromekaniker da han sprengte Dødsstjernen i fillebiter. Angrepet førte imidlertid også med seg store skader for R2, men man var i stand til å reparere disse. Siden ble R2 med opprørerne til isplaneten Hoth, hvor han tilbringte tre år. Deretter ble han med Luke da han trente hos Yoda på Dagobah, samt til Skyenes by. Året senere var R2 med i redningsaksjonen av Han Solo fra Jabba the Hutt. Dette innebar riktignok at han sammen med 3PO i en kortere periode kom i Jabbas eie, men R2 klagde vesentlig mindre enn 3PO. R2 var også med opprørsstyrken som ødela sjoldet for Den andre dødsstjernen på Endor. Dette skulle lede til ødeleggelsen av Imperiets andre supervåpen, samt keiseren og Vaders fall, og ble således begynnelsen på Imperiets slutt. Siden har R2 deltatt i mangfoldige eventyr med Luke Skywalker, og er den dag i dag i hans eie. Kategori:Droider Kategori:Rebeller Kategori:Republikken Kategori:Karakterer